Bits And Pieces
by Sailorlight22
Summary: A small collection of drabbles, hopefully they won't suck too badly
1. Passed

Passed  
A Yami No Matsuei Drabble  
By Sailorlight22 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello, new fandom! Lol, I guess I should warm you that I tend to desecrate a new one about every six months . Without further ado, here's a couple of examples! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tatsumi allowed himself a moment of thought, he could clearly remember what it meant to regret. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of birdsong, or darkened fireflies lying in a gilded box surrounded by silken petals. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing a pair of watery violet eyes, wide with disappointment as he broke off something much more than casual.

Watching those eyes go hollow as years passed between the touch of a hand and letting go.

Seeing them catch fire again in the presence of marred and perfect acceptance. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those things loomed close to the surface, easy to dredge up in frustrated detail. Strangely, the memories grew in size as the reminders dwindled in mass. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scent of sunflowers, an errant breeze that swept away papers in favor of a few seconds of something other than endless toil and unwelcome death.

A tattered and careworn coat, on a tarnished hook by the door of an empty room that smelled of old smoke.

A fraying scrap of bright red silk, and a single thread of gold, all that remained to prove the existance of a second chance long passed through gates of pearl and silver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow, it was the smallest things that needed the least prompting to recall. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Piercing

Piercing  
A Yami No Matsuei Drabble  
By Sailorlight22 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, if the first wasnt enough to kill any love for this fandom, here's a second dose! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes, he thought in retrospect, living in shadows could be cold.

But beneath it all, the darkness surrounded pain, it's cool detachment lending an air of confidence and superiority, leaving no need for the light of day.

Thoughts of brightness, images of goldshining revelation, these were the dangers that could surely unravel the cocooning safety of the deep, exposing the places which most needed hiding, laying waste to his control.

He believed the light would be his undoing.

But when a brilliant spear of sunheated luminosity fell across a nightdark pillow, he found that sometimes opposites enhanced rather than destroyed.


	3. Sight

Sight  
A Yami No Matsuei Drabble  
By Sailorlight22   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, here's yet another horror for you 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It should have worked. Naturally, it didn't.

Watari sighed as he threw out his eighteenth attempt at an eyesight restoring potion. Shinigami eyes should be perfect, he thought.

In life, he had never minded his faulty vision.

Times had changed.

Without his glasses he was a liability, to himself and to his partner. His partner could function perfectly without the use of corrective lenses.

Tatsumi smiled, reaching up to take the offending frames in his hand. Leaning closer, he removed his own, meeting his lover's gaze.

Dejection fell away, replaced with the image of what he'd most wanted to see.


	4. Destiny

Destiny  
A Yami No Matsuei Drabble  
By Sailorlight22   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watari had never doubted that the thing called Fate was just something people said to make themselves feel better when things didn't go the way they wanted them to go.

In life, he'd never allowed himself to fall back on a tired excuse for failure, he'd worked obsessively at making things go as planned.

After life, he'd found even less reason to rely on chance. A moment's trust could claim a man's life in Meifu.

Now, seeing his incredulous expression reflected in trusting eyes, he wondered if there might be something to say for the Fate that brought him here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Calculate

Calculate  
A Yami No Matsuei Drabble  
By Sailorlight22   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, here's another thing 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't add up.

Watari glared at the paper, convinced that the numeric system was quietly mocking his pathetic attempts at balancing his own budget. "Stupid math. Stupid money.. Argh!" He slammed the notebook closed, sinking into his chair with a pout.

Hearing a knock, he growled in reply. "It's open!" Ignoring the familiar footsteps, he kicked the desk in annoyance. "Here to gloat, Mr. Secretary?" He grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly.

Tatsumi smirked, leaning over his shoulder. Pushing aside the other's loose ponytail, he allowed his breath to wash over the man's ear as he laughed. "Would I do that?"

The scientist nodded. "Yes. You would." He turned to face the taller man. "Get on with it."

Smiling, Tatsumi reached around him, flipping the notebook open to the heavily-marked page. "Ah," He said, taking the pencil in his other hand, effectively trapping the blonde. "There's your problem.." He quickly erased and rewrote the equation.

"You were trying to put the wrong two together, Watari-san." He straightened, turning to leave. "Next time, come by my office and I'd be more than happy to check your figures."

Sometimes, Watari thought, being hopeless with numbers wasn't such a bad thing. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Compensation

Compensation  
A Yami No Matsuei Drabble  
By Sailorlight22   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What does one do, when the desire for happiness has passed into nothing save a hopeless memory?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Does one allow the flames of despair to consume them, eating away at the emptyness? 

Perhaps one buries themself in work, staving off the inevitable return to a home with no warmth held in it's bare walls? 

Or is it better to throw caution to the wind, handling death and destruction with careless ease, wishing for one last explosion to take away the need for final death?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Hisoka doesn't know what's worse, the things They do, or the search for his own denial?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Pessimistic

Pessimistic  
A Yami No Matsuei Drabble  
By Sailorlight22   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi had always believed himself to be a pessimistic man. His very nature screamed, "Expect nothing." Even when he'd been offered a chance to be more than just someone's friend, he'd taken his leave rather than wait for the inevitable disappointment.

Then, everything changed.

An offer was there, but not the option to withdraw. There was anticipation. Would something happen? Would it be now? Could he really wait? Optimism replaced reluctance and doubt with ease. He wondered if this was hope.

As another piece of fabric fell to the carpet, he noticed that he wasn't the only one with expectations. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
